Rivalry Gone Bad
by shadow ninja 022
Summary: This is my first story so if you read it tell me what you think. Disclaimer I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olypians
1. Chapter 1

**Phaness P.O.V.**

A vague darken shape is slithering its way to me. I glance down someones lain out on the floor, an urgent need to protect consumes my entire being. I look down at my hands I see a bright gem flashing at me. The slithering shape is coming towards me faster. My body automatically moves into a defensive stance, I lift my hands I hope I have the strenght to survive this attack.

Beep,beep,beep

What is that? Oh great I think my alarms going off I try to ignore my alarm trying to sleep in even though I know I have school today. The rings are getting louder demanding my attention. My response is just like any teenager I slam my fist hard on the snooze button. Silence I'm drifting off back to sleep when a voice calls to me from downstairs.

"Phaness get out of bed you have school today"

It was my mom that was telling me to get up I let out a groan and threw my feet over my bed. Time for another day of learning I thought as I threw on a gray shirt with a black skull on it and a pair of jeans and black Nikes. I walk past my mirror I glance at my reflection I have green eyes and long brown hair I really looked nothing like my mom. Also I'm only 5'4 while my mom is 5'10. I jog downstairs and head into the kitchen where I found my mom.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning Phaness, pour yourself a bowl of cereal and hurry up and eat, your going to be late as it is."

I went to the fridge and grabbed a box of cereal off the top and took some milk out and began pouring me a bowl. I got a spoon from a drawer and started eating. My mom went off to go start the car while I finished the last bit of cereal I had. After I finished I threw my bowl and spoon into the sink and ran outside grabbing my backpack from the floor next to the door. I got into the car and we started to head to my school.

In no time we reached my school I got out of the car and started walking to my class. I got inside just as the late bell rung. I walked over to my seat and sat down, my friend Stella sits next to me. Stella has dark auburn hair and has an athletic type body which matched how competitive she was also she had light brown eyes that sometimes looked almost golden. was getting the agenda written on the board and I took out a piece of paper and a pencil. Then Stella tapped my arm and I nodded back. She passed me a piece of paper which said,

Hey are you ready for the test today?

I looked at the paper and slapped my forehead with a groan I forgot we had a big test today. Luckily I was sitting next to Stella who would always let me cheat off her I quickly scribbled

No I completely forgot we had a test today. Can I copy off you?

I passed the paper back to Stella and she looked at it then ripped it in half and shook her head from side to side. I shrugged and mouthed the words I'm guessing that's a no then. She nodded her head yes then started to write down the agenda. I wrote down the agenda quickly then waited for to give instructions. After a minute started class.

" Hello everyone I hope you all are ready for your big test today"

The whole classroom let out a collective groan and just smirked and started to pass out the tests. I got my test and peeked at it immediately I knew that the only answer I was going to get right was my name, the date, and the period. I looked around and noticed that I could read Stella's paper from where I sat so I watched until I thought she was not looking and started copying whatever I could read from Stella's paper.

I was copying the third question when suddenly slammed her hand on my desk and snatched my test away then she did the same to Stella. glared at me like she always did when I got in trouble then she pointed to the door and said

" Nice try Phaness but I figured you would try to cheat off Stella and Stella I expected more from you"

I grabbed my backpack from under my desk and followed Stella ,who already grabbed her stuff, and headed outside. I went to lean against a pillar and Stella stood across from me giving me her I hate you glares. I just smirked and ignored her. Sometimes I think that crazy old teacher always what I'm up to even when I don't.

As if on cue the door to our classroom opened and came out. glared at me menacingly I glared at her back. Since first day here she has hated my guts. sniffed at the air which made me think that she was crazier than I expected. then smiled and announce

" So it was you that smelled Phaness"

Stella started to laugh at me. I got ticked off and growled

" Are you sure it's me that smells because I'm pretty sure the whole front row of the class was dying at the stench of your perfume"

" You little brat I will make you pay for insulting me" her black eyes flashing with hatered.

grew sharp claws and teeth her eyes suddenly went black and she grew wings. She came charging towards me I moved too slow and she tackled me to the ground digging her claws into my side.

" Arrrrg!" I screamed

Taking in the scene that just happened Stella took off running down the hallway. I cursed her under my breath and used all the strength I could muster to throw off me and into the courtyard luckily I was successful.

" Looks like I underestimated you Phaness" observed

" What the hell are you!" I screamed at her

" Your worst nightmare" said menacingly

then came at me again and I dodged successfully but I don't know how long my body can keep this up. flew up to the top of the second story then like a bird she swooped down at me with her claws blazing. I tried to dodge but her talons sunk deep into my left arm. I let out a yelp of pain and punched in the face with my right hook. let go of my left arm then grabbed me and used her left hook to punch me in the stomach over and over again. As the pain started to cloud my mind the last thought I could remember having was I have a bad feeling that this fight was not going to end well for me. then threw me to the floor and I painfully tried to stand on my wobbly legs.

" Your pathetic Phaness, I guess I didn't underestimate you" Ms. Hill taunted

" i'll show you who's pathetic!" I screamed, then I lunged at her

Stella P.O.V.

I felt horrible for ditching Phaness but I got so scared my body reacted before I could put together what just happened. I ran down the hallway as fast as I could trying to get out of this place. Suddenly I ran straight into a girl and nearly fell.

" Sorry" I said apologetically

The girl looked up at me and we locked eyes. I studied her, she had blond hair and stormy gray eyes. I've never seen this girl before in my life, but for some reason she felt familiar.

" Are you Stella?" The girl asked

" Yes. Who are you?" I said confused

" My name is Annabeth, I am here to pick up you and someone named Phaness and take you two to camp"

" Camp? What kind of camp? Well I don't know if Phaness is still alive though I was so frightened that i took off and left Phaness when our English teacher became a monster but you probably think I am crazy huh?"

" No I believe you. Oh look here comes Percy, we can handle your teacher."

There was a boy running to us from the other end of the hallway he quickly stopped in front of us and looked at me. This boy had messy hair and green eyes for some reason he reminded me a lot of Phaness but I've never seen him before today but just like Annabeth I feel like I should know him.

" Good you found one of them but where is the other one?" Percy questioned

" This is Stella, we have to hurry Percy their teacher has already turned into a monster and Phaness is fighting her" Annabeth informed.

"Stella show us where they are! " Percy ordered

We took off running back towards Ms. Hill and Phaness.

Phaness P.O.V.

is relentless, I have managed to survive all her attacks so far, but not without damage to my body. I have scratches all over me, I'm out of breath and I think that Ms. Hill dislocated my shoulder.

" Have you had enough you little brat?!" growled

" No! Not yet" I lied.

This infuriated Ms. Hill, she rushed me but with all the injuries that I had sustained so far I was too slow to get out of her way, she grabbed me . Her sharp claws pinching into my sides. Ms. Hill threw back her head and started to laugh.

" Looks like you are too slow to keep up with me!"

She pined both my arms and used one of her claws to scratch my cheek. I felt blood start to run down my face, she was toying with me. I threw my head down and bit the arm that was pining both my arms. She screeched in pain then tossed me on the ground, my head smacking into the pillars.

I try to get up but my body hurts too much. I hear someone calling my name but my vision is fading fast. The darkness is closing in on me, I pass out realizing at the last second that the person calling to me was Stella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Stella P.O.V.**

" Phaness!" I scream in horror

I just watched my friend get thrown to the ground I ran over to her without thinking. I checked to see if she was breathing, luckily she still was. Ms. Hill landed in front of me.

" So you came back for your injured friend huh?" seemed amused

" Even though you're the one that ditched her first, Oh what a wonderful friend you are" sneered.

I couldn't respond because she was right I ditched Phaness so I could save myself. came swooping in to attack me but just as she was about to sink her claws into me Percy caught her claws on his sword.

" They aren't your opponents anymore we are" Percy announced.

Annabeth circled around Ms. Hill and stabbed her from behind, she screamed in pain she turned to attack Annabeth but Percy stabbed 's arm. Ms. Hill tried to fly up but Percy had stabbed Ms. Hill's arm completely through holding her in place. Finally, Annabeth finished off with a strike to the chest crumpled to the floor and dissolved into a cloud of golden dust.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and let out a sigh of relief. They had vanquished Ms. Hill their only worry now was Phaness's' injuries and if they could get back to camp in time to help her.

" Is your friend alright?" Annabeth asked concerned

" Yeah, i think so. I'm not sure though she took a lot of hits before we got to her" I explained

I was glad that Phaness was still breathing, but I didn't know the real condition of her body. From the looks of it she got beaten pretty bad. After hearing the semi good news Percy whistled loudly and a beautiful black Pegasus landed near us.

**I** forgot I haven't asked what the hell is going on yet.

" Umm I forgot to ask, but what the hell is going on here anyway?" I asked confused

" Hahaha, I forgot to explain everything to you huh. Well you and your friend are half bloods which means you two are half mortal and half god ." Annabeth explained

" Wait, Phaness is a half blood too? How are we half bloods anyway?" I questioned

" Well, whatever parent left when you were a baby is your godly parent and yes, your friend is also a half blood" Percy explained

" Ok, I think I get it now but do our parents know about this?" I asked

" Yes. They have always known, since you guys were born. Well that's about all you need to know as of now. If you want more answers you can talk to Chiron at the camp to explain things more fully. If you still have questions you can ask us." Annabeth informed

" Ok, one last question are you guys going to be able to heal Phaness from her injuries ?" I asked concerned

" Yes back at camp we can heal her, but the faster we get there the better. So get on and we will be there in a bit" Percy answered

Percy and Annabeth picked up Phaness and placed her on the horse. They got on in front and I took the back so I could hold onto Phaness, making sure she didn't fall off the Pegasus . After about twenty minutes it seemed, we arrived at Camp.

As soon as we got there we took Phaness to the infirmary. Afterwards Annabeth showed me around Camp and she explained where I would live.

" Ok Stella, you will live in cabin eleven until you are claimed by your Godly parent" Annabeth informed

" Phaness too I'm guessing" I stated

" Yes." Annabeth informed

We headed over to the armory and I picked out a small dagger I liked because Annabeth informed me that we would have to fight against monsters like in the future. Then a bell went off,

" It's dinner time so go to your cabin and you and the rest of your cabin will go to the mess hall" Annabeth informed

" Do I have to sit with my cabin?" I asked

" Yes you do" Annabeth said

I quickly went over to my cabin and got in line. We headed off toward the mess hall. I got my food and sat down. I was silent while I ate my dinner because I didn't know anyone. After I finished eating I went to the cabin I was assigned to and fell asleep on the spot of the floor I owned for now.

Three days have passed and Phaness still hasn't woken up yet. I am starting to get really worried but Annabeth told me that Phaness will wake up when she is ready to and I just have to be patient. Everyday I walk over to the infirmary and help Annabeth nurse Phaness back to health. We feed her this stuff called Ambrosia and Nectar it is supposed to bring her strength back. After we were done spoon-feeding her for today we left to go spare in the arena.

**Phaness P.O.V.**

I woke up and felt groggy I threw my legs over the bed I was in and stood up. I looked down at my old clothes I was wearing and they were pretty messed up. I found an orange shirt that said Camp Half Blood and a pair of black jeans also a grey pair of shoes. I quickly threw on the outfit then looked around at my surroundings I had no clue where the hell I was. I found my backpack on the floor and I quickly grabbed it I took out my black zip up sweater and I threw it on. Then I threw my backpack back on the floor and left the room. I walked down the hallway and found the exit I walked out of the building and looked around. I looked around and immediately knew something was off about this place. There were a bunch of kids my age and younger practicing with bows and arrows to the left of the building I walked out of. A couple of kids were walking pass me with swords in their hands. I threw my hood on and followed the group that just passed me. On the way there I saw a place that I guessed was an armory because there were weapons lined up against the cabin. I looked at a long sword that immediately got my attention I quickly pick it up and slash the sword out in front of me a few times. It didn't feel right in my hand but anyways everyone else was carrying deadly weapons so why can't I. I grabbed my sword's shoulder sheath and threw it over my shoulder then I placed my sword in it. I quickly ran to catch up to the group I was following we arrived at a place which I figured was an arena because everywhere there were kids sparing with swords. A familiar face caught my attention I watched her as she spared with an older girl. The person I recognized was my friend Stella the girl who was sparing with her stopped and started to welcome the group I joined.

" Hey guys are you ready to start practicing with a long sword?" The girl asked

" Yeah" Everyone shouted

" Ok this is gonna be my demonstrating mentor Stella" The girl announced

" Hi Stella" Everyone greeted

Then the older girl started to explain in great detail what we were suppose to be practicing and I just didn't bother listening. After the explanation was done the older girl pointed to me to come up and demonstrate for everyone. I went up and faced Stella because of my hood she could not recognize me.

" Would you like to take off your hood before we begin?" Stella asked

I just shook my head and she nod

The older girl then began explaining I will be waiting for the right moment to attack Stella and how I would be dodging her other attacks. Then Stella faced me and nod then I faced her and nod in agreement. Stella came at my right side with her small dagger and I sidestepped behind her and pulled out my sword from its sheath then I used the base of my sword to hit her in the back of her shoulder which made her loose balance. Stella fell to the floor and got up quickly coming straight at me I sidestepped last-minute and used my free hand to push her down. Stella fell to the ground once more she got up and threw her dagger at my feet. I picked it up and as I was about to hand it to Stella she pulled my hood off my head. I smirked and threw Stella's dagger in the air and caught it.

" I'm back from the dead my friend" I teased

Stella looked shocked at me then she hit me upside the head and hugged me. I rubbed my head.

" What was that for?!" I complained

" For not waking up sooner!" Stella responded

Stella let go of me then I realized everyone was staring at us. I took off my jacket and tied it to my waist. Then I began questioning Stella about what has happened so far as we headed to the lake so we could talk in private.

" You said earlier that I should have woken up earlier so how long have I been out?" I questioned

" Well you have been out for three days ever since kicked your butt" Stella pointed out

" Oh right I forgot turned into a monster and you ditched me!" I shouted angrily

Stella looked at me as though she was hurt about what I said then she stopped in front of me. I soon realized we were at the lake already suddenly Stella grabbed me from behind and threw me in the water. Luckily I knew how to swim I quickly came up and spit the water that got in my mouth at Stella.

" What the hell was that for Stella!?" I yelled

" You jerk do you think I felt great after I left you I started to feel guilty then when I saw you hurt I blamed myself!" Stella shouted

I stood in silence at what Stella said I never really thought of it that way until now. While Stella started to walk away from me in disgust I went under water to relax. After a while a bright light flashed at me. I popped up to get some fresh air then dived to retrieve the object. When I came up with the object I began to study it. It wa a long sword which looked like it was celestial bronze and it had a sapphire jewel in its hilt. I quickly swam to land and threw out my old sword for the new one I had found._Well that was a good find I found my perfect sword but I shouldn't have said that to Stella she has a bad temper almost as bad as mine _I thought as I laid out my jacket and laid down so the sun could dry me. After a while I felt dry enough so I went to go explore camp a little. I remember that Stella told me that all the different cabins were for all the Greek Gods children. Also that we are half bloods and whatever parent left when we were young is a god. Finally Stella said that the cabin we will be living in cabin eleven which is where Hermes the god of travelers and thieves children live so I didn't trust any of my belongings there. I started to head to cabin eleven and when I entered it I noticed that the cabin was pack and the only spots left were all on the floor. While I found a spot to put my stuff at a loud bell started blaring and two boys stood up and shouted

" Alright cabin eleven get into formation"

Everyone got in line and I realized that it was in a superiority order so I was at the end of the line with Stella in front of me. We walked all the way to what I assumed was a mess hall. When we got inside I realized I was right. It took awhile to get my food but after when I tried to find a seat the table was packed. There was only one seat left and it was next to Stella. I quickly claimed the seat and ate in silence for a while until Stella tapped my shoulder.

" What's up?" I asked

" Nothing I just wanted to say I'm sorry for throwing you in the lake" Stella informed

" Don't apologize I kind of deserved it I didn't know you blamed yourself for me getting hurt" I said

Stella smiled and continued eating her dinner. When I was done eating I put my plate away and started to head to the lake I needed some time to clear my head. When I arrived at the lake I took off my shoes and put my feet in the water I always loved the water it helped me relax. I started to play with the water with my hands and after a while I realized I was picking up the water without touching it. A bright flash happened and I saw a glowing trident over my head. I quickly threw on my shoes and headed over to the big house that Stella said to go to if I had any questions. When I arrived the project director Chiron came up to me and smiled.

" It looks like you have been claim Phaness" Chiron informed

" By who?" I asked

" By one of the big three, Poseidon" Chiron informed

So after that Chiron told me I will be living in cabin three from now on. I quickly went to cabin eleven and threw the bit of the belongings I had together and took it to cabin three. I found a boy laying in a bed in the way back. He quickly jumped off his bed when he heard the door slam closed.

" What are you doing here?" He asked

" Umm I live here now" I answered

He jumped off his bed as soon as I finished my sentence and looked over me.

" You are a daughter of Poseidon?!" He asked shockingly

" Yeah but what are you doing here?" I said

" I'm the son of Poseidon so that means..." He said

" We are half siblings?!" I shouted

" Guess so my name is Percy I'm the one that found you and Stella at your school along with Annabeth" Percy stated

" Ok my name is Phaness nice to meet you" I said

I hardly ever play the nice act but I just met my half-brother so it's more like a one time thing. After introductions Percy fell back to sleep I looked through my backpack and found some clothes in it. I found a pair of basketball shorts and threw them on then I took off my shoes and socks I kept my camp half-blood shirt on. I quickly crawled in my bed but after a while of laying there I figured out I can't sleep now. I headed off to the lake barefoot the only thing I took with me was my new sword. I wanted to test it out and see why it felt so special to me like it was meant for only me. I stepped into the shallow end of the water. I focused on trying to make a water clone I got the idea while I was lying sleepless in bed. I closed my eyes and concentrated when I reopened my eyes there was another me in front of me. I poked it and it quickly dissolved back to water. _I get that I'm new to this but does my idea have to be this weak?!. _I tried my clone idea over and over but in the end I only got one solid clone. I stared at it for a minute then it spoke.

" Hi what's up?" The clone asked

" I didn't think you would be able to talk. How are you talking?" I asked

" Well when you concentrate everything into your clone you give it a piece of you" The clone explained

"Oh I guess that makes sense" I said

" I know you want to train so want to spare with swords?" The clone asked

" How did you know I wanted to train?" I asked

" I am kind of like you remember you put a small piece of yourself if you concentrate on the clone or clones your making" The clone explained

" Ok then sure lets train but what sword are you going to use?" I asked

It pulled a sword from its own shoulder sheath and showed me it. It looked exactly like the new one I found.

" Alright then since you have a sword let's go ahead and start" I stated

My clone attacked at my left, I sidestepped right but the clone changed direction and hit me with the dull end of the blade. I backed up kind of shocked but I quickly recovered and striked down at its left leg. It dodged and used the base of its sword to make me fall into the water. I got ticked and pushed on the gem in the hilt of my sword in anger. Water exploded up my sword and then turn into a swirl. I slash at the air in front of me and the swirl whipped at the clone who then dissolved to water. I quickly got out of the water and went back to the cabin where I climbed into my bed and passed out.


End file.
